Varinha Mágica
Este artigo é sobre a varinha de propriedade da Fada Madrinha. Para outros usos, veja Varinha (desambiguação). A Varinha Mágica '''é a poderosa varinha da Fada Madrinha de Cinderela. As competências da varinha são convocadas dizendo as famosas palavras mágicas "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Poderes e Habilidades A Varinha da Fada Madrinha é uma ferramenta mágica poderosa, capaz de várias habilidades encantadoras, tais como: * '''Conjuração * Metamorfose: Ligar trapos de Cinderela em um vestido de baile, uma abóbora em uma carruagem, ratinhos em cavalos, cavalo em cocheiro, e Bruno em criado. * Encantamento * Manipulação do Tempo No entanto, a magia da Fada Madrinha não dura para sempre, pois no curso de doze horas a maioria dos seus feitiços são quebrados, e muitas coisas voltam a ser como eram antes. No entanto, os sapatinhos de cristal que ela conjurou para Cinderela permaneceram, insinuando que um pouco da magia da Fada Madrinha é duradoura. A varinha também muda entre duas cores de magia para o usuário que está usando, por exemplo, se a pessoa tem boas intenções, como mostrado pela Fada Madrinha, Cinderela e Anastasia, a magia se torna da cor branca normal. Se uma pessoa com más intenções, como Lady Tremaine e Drizella a usam, a magia se torna verde. Aparições Cinderela A varinha é convocada pela Fada Madrinha usando seus próprios poderes. Usando a varinha ela transforma uma abóbora em uma carruagem para Cinderela, assim como transforma Major em um cocheiro, os ratos em cavalos e Bruno em um lacaio. Finalmente a Fada Madrinha usa a varinha para transformar o vestido de pano de Cinderela em um lindo vestido de baile. Após isso, a Fada Madrinha sai de cena. Cinderela 2: Os Sonhos Se Realizam Na sequela do filme, a Fada Madrinha usa a varinha para transformar Jaq em um ser humano para que ele possa ajudar a Cinderela a se adaptar à vida de uma princesa. A Fada Madrinha também a usa para salvar os camundongos que deslizaram as escadas para mostrar seu novo livro a Cinderela. Cinderela 3: Uma Volta no Tempo No último filme da franquia, a varinha tem o seu maior papel. No filme, a varinha é involuntariamente levada por Anastasia quando a Fada Madrinha a deixou cair. Quando Anastasia acidentalmente transformou a Fada Madrinha em uma estátua, Lady Tremaine toma a varinha dela, como ela se sente culpada por suas ações. A madrasta usa a varinha de voltar no tempo para que o sapato caiba em Anastasia e assim pareça que o Príncipe Encantado dançou com Anastasia, em vez de Cinderela. Cinderela, Jaq, Gus e seus amigos pássaros partem em uma jornada heroica para recuperar a varinha e transformar tudo de volta ao normal. Eles tentam obter a varinha de volta quando Cinderela está disfarçada de empregada doméstica do castelo, mas Lady Tremaine ordena que ela seja banida do reino para sempre, e ela recebe a varinha de volta. Lady Tremaine transforma Anastasia em uma noiva clonada de Cinderela, e transforma os guardas em vários animais quando Anastasia se recusou a casar com o príncipe, assim como a verdadeira Cinderela entra na Capela Real. Cinderela, eventualmente, recebe a varinha de volta quando ambas Lady Tremaine e Drizella são acidentalmente transformadas em sapos depois de ameaçarem transformar Anastasia e Cinderela em sapos. Anastasia desfaz o feitiço de Lady Tremaine, e juntas, Cinderela e Anastasia removem o feitiço da Fada Madrinha, que recupera sua varinha. O Point do Mickey Na série animada O Point do Mickey, a Fada Madrinha geralmente é sempre vista com a varinha mágica. Uma vez ela a usou para fazer um vestido para Minnie, mas esqueceu de avisá-la que desaparece à meia-noite. Outra vez, Pateta usou a varinha por acidente ao fazer sopa, fazendo com que o point fosse inundado. No mesmo episódio, ela usou a varinha como um espeto de shish kebab. Em House of Magic, em sua tentativa de realizar um ato mágico para o público, Margarida acidentalmente faz o público desaparecer. Once Upon a Time No drama e fantasia da ABC, Once Upon a Time, a varinha está na posse da Fada Madrinha. No entanto, ela é procurada por Rumplestiltskin, que finalmente encontra a fada que aparece para Cinderela. Ele mata a Fada Madrinha e recolhe a varinha por sua magia. Depois disso, ele a usa para permitir que Cinderela vá ao baile com o preço de sua primeira filha, Alexandra, um acordo quebrado mais tarde por Emma Swan. No entanto, Emma deve fazer um favor para Rumplestiltskin em troca, como ele revela, o que acaba o ajudando a encontrar seu filho Baelfire. Em Storybrooke após a maldição ser quebrada, Rumplestiltskin usa a varinha mais uma vez para recolher o pó de fada nas minas para abastecer a varinha. Ela é usada para criar uma armadilha ao longo do portal no poço dos desejos para evitar que alguém (especificamente Cora) de tentar cruzar a partir da Floresta Encantada. Descendentes Depois que os filhos de Malévola, Jafar, Cruela e A Rainha Má são enviados para Auradon Preparatória, Malévola quer que sua filha Mal se encarregue de seu plano de roubar a varinha da Fada Madrinha para que ela possa dobrar o bem e o mal à sua vontade. Descendentes 2 A fim de resgatar Ben da gangue de piratas, Jay e Carlos criam uma versão réplica em 3D da varinha como uma diversão para deixar Uma perceber que é falsa, que ela queria com o propósito de sumir com a barreira sobre a Ilha dos Perdidos. Trivialidades * Em Cinderela 3, quando Tremaine utiliza a varinha mágica, o brilho se torna verde em vez do branco habitual. Verde é uma cor que geralmente representa a inveja. Isso representa o sentimento de Tremaine sobre a felicidade de Cinderela. * Parece que a Fada Madrinha pode escolher se quer fazer uma última mágica, como no universo de Descendentes, onde ela criou a barreira sobre a Ilha dos Perdidos. ** Mesmo Malévola zombava da Fada Madrinha por não deixar Cinderela permanecer no baile por mais tempo. Galeria cinderella3_0130.jpg|Poder, riqueza, vingança... Wand_onceuponatime.png|A varinha em Once Upon a Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Magic Wand22.jpg|A varinha depois de aparecer para a Fada Madrinha Anastasia walking towards the wand.jpg|Anastasia (disfarçada como Cinderela) andando até a varinha Wand with green magic.jpg|Lady Tremaine se preparando para colocar um feitiço no Príncipe Wand flying midair.jpg|Varinha arremessada no ar da manga da Fada Madrinha Wand1.jpg|Jaq e Gus com a varinha Spell.jpg|Jaq e Gus lançam um feitiço sobre Lúcifer, o encolhendo Wand2.jpg|Gus jogando a varinha para Cinderela Wand4.jpg|'Lady Tremaine:' "Lúcifer, tenha absoluta de que eles não voltarão...vivos. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." march5cinder1.jpg Twist1.jpg|Anastasia com a varinha FGMs Wand.jpg|A varinha mágica no filme de 2015 Descendants-76.png|A varinha mágica em Descendentes Descendants-83.png Which magical item would you most want.jpg Cinderela3.png Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos de Cinderela Categoria:Objetos de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Objetos de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Objetos Mágicos Categoria:Objetos de Descendentes